Our Story, part 1
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: My new CM fic, please review


Our Story Part one

__Our Story Part one

This is my newest fic it's Chandler and Monica and may involve the other characters a little bit. This is the first one... its almost like a review of everything so if you get bored please don't get discouraged to read on, I garuntee it gets better.

Rating, PG-Disclaimer, you know the drill, I don't own these characters, bla bla bla.

My name is Monica Gellar Bing. I am 87 years old, I used to have 5 children, I now only have 3. I was married to a wonderful man, Chandler Bing. He passed a few years ago. Even though I have gone through incredible amounts of sadness in my life. I still manage to keep going. This is my story, I will start out when I met the love of my life.

The year was 1986, it was thanksgiving and my brother, Ross, was home for the holidays and decided to bring his best friend and band mate, Chandler Bing. The moment I saw him I had a crush on him but he obviously had no interest in me. I found this out later when he called me fat behind my back. It hurt incredibly at the moment, at that point in my life I weighed 230 pounds and was very ashamed of myself. I still was optomistic and tried to be as happy as possible. I wanted revenge though, but not only that, I wanted to feel better about myself. So over the year I lost 110 pounds and weighed only 120. I was so pleased with myself but my mother didn't seem to really care. It hurt a lot all she cared about was Ross's new girlfriend Carol and how Ross was so "Great" but I still felt great inside, it was so easy to shop for clothes and I could share clothes with my friends. 

Chandler couldn't take his eyes of me that night, it felt great but still wasn't enough I wanted to embarass him about his body as he did mine. I was going to try and trick him into stripping down as if we were to have sex then some how get him outside, lock him out, and laugh. It didn't work though, I ended up cutting his toe off. Somehow he forgot about it though and we eventually lived in apartments across from each other. We became wonderful friends but never thought back to those two thanksgiving nights. 

Me, Ross, Chandler, a young women, Pheobe, and a young actor, Joey all became wondeful friends, Pheobe lived with me and Joey with Chandler. Ross was married but having difficulties, it turns out he was married to Carol and she was a lesbian. I felt awful for him he loved her so much and her dumping him for a women hurt him worse then any other pain he had ever felt, and I knew it too. The day Carol moved her stuff out was very difficult, but very wonderful for Ross, my old best friend from high school, Rachel, who was there both Thanksgivings came back into our lives when she ran to me after running out on her wedding. She wasn't in love and wanted to work hard for what she had instead of having a husband take care of her. So that was pretty much my family even if we weren't related of course I had actual family and so did the rest of the group but they were my true family, Ross, Rachel, Pheobe, Chandler, and Joey. 

Carol ended up being pregnant with Ross's child of course which brought little Ben into our lives. Through out the years Rachel got a job, Ross had a son, Chandler was given a raise got plenty of money but hated his job, Joey had been on "Days of our Lives" and Pheobe had come close to finding her real father. I had truly fallen in love for the first time with a man named Richard Burke, he passed about 15 years ago, he was old enough to be my father, but it didn't matter to me. I loved him very, very much. But things just weren't right he didn't want to have children and I did. So I broke up with him. It hurt very much and I understood some of the pain Ross had to go through. 

The days kept coming though. Joey no longer had his job on "Days of our lives" Ross was doing great, Rachel had a job at bloomingdales, Chandler had fallen in love with the most irritating women I have ever met. But broke up again. Pheobe was herself always up to something new. But something that made everybody incredibly happy was the fact that Ross and Rachel had fallen in love. Everything took a dramatic turn though. Ross and Rachel decided to go on a break leading Ross to think they had broken up. He drank a little too much and ended up sleeping with another women the same night they had 'broken' up. Rachel was devestated and refused to get back together with a man who would do such a thing. They wouldn't speak for a while and put the four of us in the middle. Eventually they were able to become friends again though. 

They were back in forth in their feelings for one another. They got back together for a couple days but broke up again when Ross said the phrase "We were on a break" which was his excuse for what he did. Ross found another women and fell in "love" with her again. He decided to get married to her after only knowing her for six weeks. Rachel soon realized she was still in love with Ross and rushed to London where the wedding was being held. That's when my life took a dramatic change. The best thing that has ever happened to me. 

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner. My parents were all over each other and I was just depressed over the fact that I wasn't even close to getting married. Then when some drunk man said that I was Ross's mother it blew me over the edge, but thank god for Chandler, he was there to comfort me just as he always did. Him and I had always had a special bond. We slept together, probably not the smartest thing to do but it didn't matter to me. It was as if we were a couple we knew each other better then we knew ourselves some of the time so it was almost normal. 

Ross's marriage to Emily didn't last though, he said Rachels name during the vows which didn't please Emily. Emily would have stayed with Ross if he didn't ever see Rachel again, but Ross didn't want Emily doing that, and watching whatever he did so they were divorced.

Everything was wonderful after that. Chandler made everything so simple. We decided to become a couple, but not tell anybody. Our secret was found out very soon by Joey, who caught on to clues we were putting out. He promised not to tell anybody and he didn't. But that wasn't enough. Rachel overheard us on the phone talking, and discussed it with Joey. Then Pheobe saw us through the window of Ugly Naked Guys apartment, a man we used to spy on. Ross was the last to find out and was trying to get through his rage crisis which didn't help the situation. So our secret was out, everybody knew. 

A few days after that Chandler proposed to me because he was sorry for saying he knew what I wanted. Everybody got a kick out of that and made fun of him, I thought it was a stupid move but sweet at the same time.

We went to Vegas for our year anniversary, but two days before we went to vegas I had lunch with Richard, just lunch not a date or anything. I didn't tell Chandler and when he found out he wasn't happy. We had a fight once we were in Vegas but made up, and he ended up proposing to me by a roll of a dice. I still remember what he said, "If you roll another 8 then we get married, here, tonight" so we went to some chapel to get married and it turns out Ross and Rachel got extremely drunk and got married themselves. I thank them for doing that, it showed Chandler and me that we were rushing into things. 

So of course Ross and Rachel got divorced, me and Chandler decided not to get married but still took a big step and moved in together. Things were great living with Chandler and he even had plans to propose to me. But problems came up the night we went to dinner and he had planned to propose. Richard was also there that night and insisted that we eat dinner together with him and his date. A couple days later, he came to me saying he was still in love with me. And Chandler mean while felt Joey and Pheobe had ruined the suprise of Chandler proposing when they asked to see my hand the night after dinner, so he pretended he wasn't interested in marriage. I was stressed out and didn't know what to do. But I found out about Chandlers plans and set the apartment up with candles.

I had planned to propose to him, but got caught up in tears. Then he said the most wonderful words I have ever heard from him. I remember it by heart, he said,

"I thought, that it mattered what I said, or where I said it. But then I realized the only thing that matters is that you make me happier then I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way," then he said the words I had looked forward to my entire life, "Monica, will you marry me?"

Of course I said yes, with tears streaming down my face, him as well. That night the six of us celebrated but Ross and Rachel kissed and I felt they stole my thunder. I was very upset with them, but after hearing why they kissed I felt guilty. Rachel was just sad that she wasn't anywhere near being married and she was 30 years old. 

That year went by great and we were married on May 15th 2001. Joey was our priest after getting ordained via internet, which was kind of strange but very special at the same time. Rachel was my maid of honor, Ross was Chandlers best man and Pheobe was a brides maid, plus she sang for our wedding. It was better then I'd ever imagined. 

But after that, is when my whole life changed.

That was Chapter one of "Our Story" I know it wasn't that great but the actual story starts soon I swear please don't be too mean in the reviews, thanks:)

Also, please check my FRIENDS site out where you can find fan fics by the top authors, 

AnnaP, Jjaks, Caio, and more, also all of my fics.

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/



End file.
